


I Think I Will

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, pre-kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: "Will you stop interrupting while I’m trying to propose?”





	I Think I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Six months after the two get their acts together and start dating. So... almost a year after Mustang is rescued from his abduction.

 

 

Roy tried to stop himself, but there was nothing he could do against the pull of this.  Golden hair fell around him, waves moving to the motion of Ed’s every whim.  He raised a single hand to fist in the long tresses and tried to pull Ed towards him.

Ed caught his hand and smirked down at him, hips rolling in a way that made Roy lose his breath.  His other hand grasped Ed’s waist, watching completely transfixed as his lover continued to ride him. 

“Ed, please,” he whispered.

“If I come that close, Bastard, you’ll flip me and my fun will be all over.”

“Will it?” Roy demanded.  “You don’t think – fuck, Ed.” His thoughts were cut off by the way Ed moved over him. 

Ed laughed, but even as he did, he leaned back and let his head fall as his laugh became a moan.  Roy took his chance then and gripped Ed’s hips hard and thrust up into him.  Ed’s whole body shuddered and Roy knew that Ed was finally done dragging this out. 

They’d been tormenting each other for hours with slow kisses and slower love making, pulling away before they could quiet reach the edge and pushing back to find their way to this exquisite torture over and over again.  They were both sweat-slicked and trembling-limbed but there was never a moment where Roy wanted anything more than this.  Ed with him.  Ed at his side.  Ed, his. 

Ed shifted until he was leaning over Roy and he let go of his hips and cupped his face.

“Roy,” Ed whispered against his lips.

“Fucking marry me, Fullmetal.”

He kissed Ed hard, thrust up even harder with his hips.  Ed broke this kiss with a moaned “Fuck, yes,” and went straight back to Roy’s lips, demanding entrance as his tongue danced with Roy’s.

Roy did exactly as Ed predicted and flipped his lover onto his back.  Ed threw his head back to give Roy access to the skin he loved so much.  He kissed Ed’s neck and pressed his nose up into his hair as Ed’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close.

“Roy!” Ed screamed his name as Roy felt his body tighten around him.  Warmth spilled between them as Ed came underneath him.  It was all Roy needed, after the chase-and-retreat game they’d played all night with their lovemaking.  He thrust hard into Ed’s body, buried himself completely and didn’t care if he was bruising his lover.  Nor that the grip Ed held on his shoulders was sure to come away with automail-shaped fingerprints on one side and crescent-shaped scratches on the other.

He took a few minutes to breath in his lover’s scent and catch his breath.  His lips slowly trailed across Ed’s neck and his shoulder where he pressed soft kisses along Ed’s automail. 

“Roy,” Ed pushed him slightly and Roy pulled away from him.  He pressed a kiss to Ed’s lips, then fell onto his back, beside his lover.

It only took a moment before Ed was pulled up against his side and Roy had an armful of Ed. He turned his head and nudged his nose into Ed’s hair and was rewarded for his efforts by a slap on the chest and the feel of Ed’s laughter against his chest.

“What?” he asked.

“I can’t believe you!  Of all the ways to ask!”  Ed sat up on one elbow then to look down at him. 

“Well I had other plans tonight, and last week, and I had a plan in mind for next week, but something always happens.”

“Really?”  Ed didn’t look impressed.

“Last week we were supposed to go to the beach together.”

“When Gracia got sick?”

“Yes, and we ended up taking Elysia on her school trip instead.”

“Tonight?”

Roy sat up in bed and straddled Ed’s thighs as he wrapped his arms around his lover.  “I had reservations at that Cretan place you like so much.”

“You don’t have to get reservations there, idiot.”

“I made special arrangements to make sure we would be seated at your favorite table, out on the patio by the flowers.  And a young woman was going to come buy and offer flowers and I was going to buy you some but there was going to be a ring in it.”

“You were not,” Ed laughed. 

It was ridiculously romantic and not at all Ed’s style, even if he deserved to be romanced.  Still.  It was the thought that counted, right?

“Alright, I wasn’t.  But I was going to take you to the Cretan place and bully my way into that table if we hadn’t been caught up in that case.”

“And then what would you have done?” Ed asked as he leaned back onto his back, taking Roy with him. 

He settled gently over Ed’s body and smiled.  “I would have brought you home and made love to you.”

“You managed that part, at least.”

“And then I’d have taken you home and kissed you good night on your door step.  And then, I’d have asked if Alphonse could come out for a second, and I’d have given you a present.”

“What kind of present?”

Roy pressed a kiss to his lips and then sat up.  Next to the bed, he’d left the bag he’d brought home from work.  He grabbed the wrapped present from it and handed it to Ed.  Ed’s eyes widened as he looked at Roy.

“Open it.”

“Really?”

“Open it,” Roy teased.

Ed tore open the wrapping and stared at the book in his hands. 

“This is …”

“One of the only known copies of the alchemy journal as it was taught to a Xerxian slave and recorded when Xingese travelers found him in the desert.  He was rambling at first, but when given paper and pen, this is what he wrote.  As far as I know, there are only four copies in existence, all fiercely guarded by the Emperor of Xing.”

“Roy … this is …”

“You deserve someone who will spoil you, Edward.  Someone who will never hurt you and who will treasure you.  Someone who will live with nothing in their heart but to see you smile every day.  You would get bored of that far too easily though and the only way I know to spoil you without getting in trouble is through books.  So, let me indulge, every once and a while.  Special occasions demand special gifts.”

The look of love Ed gave him was enough to make his heart swell.  He could live off that alone for centuries, if only he could live a single day without Gold at his side.  He tapped the book instead and smiled.  “Might as well take a look.”

Ed opened the book and ran his fingers over the front page.  Roy would never do anything like add an inscription to such a treasure, but there was a note tucked in place.

Ed opened it and ran his fingers as lightly over the lettering as he had the pages of the book.  It simply said,

_My Dearest Gold,_

_Thank you for giving me something worth waking to.  Thank you for helping me become a man worthy of you.  I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Roy_

 

Ed was unnaturally still beside him for a moment and then he felt as much as he heard Ed’s sigh.  He carefully tucked the letter back into its place and flipped the book open.  It fell exactly as it was supposed to.  A ribbon held the place and tied to the ribbon was a simple gold band. 

“Roy?”

Roy reached over then and cupped Ed’s cheek with his hand and smiled at him.  “And this is the part where I was going to drop to one knee in front of you and your brother.”

“Roy,” Ed’s voice was painted with so much emotion and Roy watched as his face flushed with color.  He cut him off before he could say anything though.  He kissed him softly and only pulled back a fraction.

“We aren’t a neat little package, you and I.  We don’t make some perfect couple that everyone sees and thinks ‘yeah, they’ll have that happily ever after’.  You and I have been through too many nasty things together, things that would destroy other people.  We have held each other together through them and we’ve pushed each other back onto the battlefield.

What we’ve been to each other, personally, has seen even more minefields than that.  But somehow, six months ago, you agreed to give me another chance.  You let me take you on our first real date and even if it ended up being a disaster-”

“It’s not our fault the police couldn’t handle that guy,” Ed offered up in his defense.

Roy laughed.  “True, but even though we both had to let our duty to the people interrupt out date, you still let me walk you home after.  And agreed to a second date.”

“Which went much better.”

“It did.  Will you stop interrupting while I’m trying to propose?”

Ed smiled.  “You already did.  While I was riding you.  And I said yes.”

Roy laughed and pressed his lips to Ed, because no one could say that what he and Ed had would ever be simple or normal, but it was everything Roy wanted. 

“So, put my damn ring on and tell me again.  I love you, Gold.  Will you marry me?”

Ed untied the ribbon and set the ring on his finger before he looked up at Roy, “Yeah, Bastard.  I think I will.”

 

 


End file.
